trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung können so nach und nach alle relevanten Ereignisse des StarTrek Canons sowie der einzelnen FanFiction Serien eingetragen werden. Legende *wichtiges Canon Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *wichtiges Ereignis aus Non Canon Sekundärquellen (zum Beispiel Lizenzspiele/Bücher etc.) mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Fanfiction Ereignis *alternative Universen (Hinweis mit der Zeitlinie ans Ende) Zeitstrahl Anbeginn des Universums - 0 Anbeginn des Universums *Die Q Sophia wird aus dem Kontinuum verbannt, da sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Durch die Verbannung wurden diese Kräfte aber noch unkontrollierbarer, töteten Sophia und erzeugten die Warusiheikajin, die später einen Konflikt mit dem Q Kontinuum anfingen. (Fanfictions von SSJKamui) 8.100.023.093 vor.Chr. *Die 2 äußersten Arme der Milchstraße werden durch eine Gravitationsanomalie zerstört.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Laut einer Theorie von Historikern könnte sich in einem dieser Arme die originäre Heimat der Spezies der ADVI befunden haben. Die Raumkatastrophe könnte die Ursache für den großen Exodus unter König Andemnaion gewesen sein, der zur Gründung der ADVI in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis führte.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2.040.080.022 vor.Chr *Beginn des ersten Krieges zwischen ADVI und Silitheren in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Im Verlauf des Krieges wird der Planet Deratian Seri von den Silitheren verseucht, was die dort beheimateten Irksum zum Exodus zwingt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Während des Krieges wurden die Produktionsstätten der Ragnarok von den Silitheren angegriffen. Die Ragnarok konnte zwar trotzdem fertiggestellt werden, aber die Zivilisation des Planeten wurde fast vernichtet. Der Herrscher des Planeten und ein Soldat überlebten. Dieser Soldat versteckte später die Ragnarok in der Milchstraße.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 7.619 vor.Chr *Blütezeit des Sakkaranischen Imperium. Die Organier verbannen die Sakkaranier wegen ihrer Tyrannei im Betaquadranten aus der Milchstraße und stellen ihnen das Ultimatum, innerhalb von 1000 Jahren die Galaxis zu verlassen.(Star Trek: Unity One) 6.619 vor.Chr *Exodus von 50 Stadtschiffen der Sakkaranier.(Star Trek: Unity One) 5.619 vor.Chr *Ansiedlung der Bru'Nay auf Sakkara.(Star Trek: Unity One) 0 - 2099 1730 *Kauf der Deuteronium Gamma Epsilon Dokumente durch eine Studentenverbindung der Münchner Universität von einer unbekannten Quelle.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 1992 *Beginn der Eugenischen Kriege als Konflikt zwischen genetisch aufgewerteten Menschen im Kampf um die Weltherrschaft. "Normale" Menschen ohne Verbesserunegen bekämpfen aus dem Untergrund heraus alle Konfliktparteien. 1996 *Ende der Eugenischen Kriege durch den Sieg über Khan Noonien Singh. Kahn und seine Anhänger fliehen mit der SS BOTANY BAY von der Erde. Auf der Erde werden in Folge des Krieges Verbote der Genmanipulation intelligenter Lebensformen erlassen. 2026 *Absturz des ECON Flugzeugs SDC 4883. Man ist nicht in der Lage, die Toten zu identifizieren, findet aber eine Notiz mit der Aufschrift "Sektion 30 aufgelöst". Wegen dieser Notiz vermuten später Verschwörungstheoretiker, der Vorfall könnte mit Sektion 31 in Zusammenhang stehen. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) *Ausbruch des 3. Weltkriegs auf der Erde. 2063 *Zefram Cochrane führt den ersten Warpflug der Menschheit durch. *Erster Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern 2100 - 2199 2151 * Start der Forschungsmission der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, dem ersten Warp 5 Raumschiff der Menschheit unter Kommando von Captain Johnathan Archer. 2155 *Gründung der Koalition der Planeten, einer Vorstufe der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. *Im Spiegeluniversum übernimmt Hoshi Sato als Imperatorin die Macht über das Terranische Imperium (Spiegeluniversum) 2156 *Im Verlauf einer Forschungsmission wird durch die Enterprise NX01 der Asgara Datenkristall entdeckt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2161 * Ende der Forschungsreisen der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01. * Unterzeichnung der Föderationscharta in der Stadt San Francisco auf der Erde. Gründung der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten durch die Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten 2200 - 2299 2230 *Die USS Explorer (NCC-0571) wird in Dienst (STAR TREK - EXPLORER) (Narada - Kelvin Zeitlinie) 22'46 *Die USS NIGHTINGALE / NCC-1803 wird nach Bellatrix II einem kleinen Planeten am Rande der ehemaligen delphischen Ausdehung beordert, nachdem von dort ein Notruf zu empfangen war. Die Nightingale muss feststellen, dass die Kolonie auf dem Planeten zerstört und die überlebenden Siedler angegriffen und mit einer unbekannten Krankheit infiziert wurden. Als sich die Krankheit auch auf das Schiff ausdehnt, muss das Oberkommando Hilfe schicken. Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 wird beauftragt dem Lazarettschiff zu helfen (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 ist auf der Suche nach den Angreifern von Bellatrix II und stößt dabei auf ein treibendes Wrack eines XINDI Insektoiden Schiffes. Die Besatzung ist tot, aber aus den Bordcompotern läßt isch erkennen das das Schiff von einem nahen Planeten der Klasse N stammte, auf dem es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen sein muss (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). Die Sternenflotte ermächtigt Captain Hollister den Planeten anzufliegen, um Hilfe zu leisten. Dort angekommen finden sie ein Bild des Grauens. '''22'47 *Als die Verbindung zu einer zivilen Forschungsmisson auf einem unbekannten Planeten abreißt, wird die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 beauftragt nach den Forschern zu sehen. Das Schiff muss während des Hinfluges einem havariertem Frachter Hilfe leisten und so begibt sich nur ein Außenteam zu dem Planeten. Dort angekommen stellen sie fest, dass sie nicht alle dort sind. (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT) '''2354 *Die USS Explorer (NCC-0571) wird nach 25 - jähriger Dienstzeit außer Dienst gestellt.(STAR TREK - EXPLORER) (Narada - Kelvin Zeitlinie) 2264 *Beginn des ersten Umbaus der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701. Dabei werden leistungsfähigere aber kleiner Systeme installiert, so dass die Crewkapazität von rund 250 auf über 400 steigt. 2265 *Nach dem Abschluss der Umbauten, beginnt eine weitere 5 Jahres Mission der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701, nun unter dem Kommando von Captain James Tiberius Kirk, da sein Vorgänger Christopher Pike zum Commodore befördert wurde. 2265 *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 bringt einige Botschafter der Föderation zum alljährlich stattfindenden Abschlußfest des Föderastionsrates. Leider läuft dabei nicht alles so glatt, wie sich die Crew das vorstellt (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). 2267 *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 trifft bei Archanis, einem Grenzplenten ein der unter überraschenden Besuchen des klingonischen Militärs leidet. Bei einem Angriff klingonischer Schiffe hinterlassen die freundlichen Nachbarn eine Ladung bösartiger Tribbles (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT) 2270 * Beginn des 2. Umbaus und Modernisierung der [ENTERPRISE NCC 1701 2272 *Abschluß der Umbau und Rekonstruktionsarbeiten an der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701, Beginn der V'Ger Krise. 2282 *Erster "offizieller" Kontakt mit dem Shezzaranern. 2288 *Machtübernahme der Militärdiktatur auf Sendorkian.(Star Trek-Ragnarok) 2289 *Unfall der U.S:S. Fox. Bei einem Maschinentest für das Starfleet Corps of Engeneers tritt das Schiff in einen Time Warp Tunnel ein. 2293 *Auf der Khitomer Konferenz werden die Khitomer Verträge geschlossen. Beginn der Allianz zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. *Jungfernflug der Enterprise- B. Während des Fluges erhält das Schiff eien Notruf von el-aurainischen Flüchtlingen, deren Schiff in einen Energieband gefangen wurde. Bei dem Rettungsversuch wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Captain James T. Kirk der sich ebenfalls an Bord befindet wird dabei durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle in das Energieband geschleudert und für Tod erklärt. Captain John Harriman gibt sich noch Jahre später die Schuld dafür. *Vorfall auf Laris IX. Die Mannschaft der USS Enterprise- B verhindert, das Sektion 31 einen Genzoid an den Romulanern verüben kann.(Star Trek Enterprise - B - Auf großer Fahrt) 2294 *Zerstörung der Raumstation 217 (Star Trek Enterprise - B - Return to the neutral Zone) 2295 *Beginn des/der Andromedanischen Invasion/1. intergalaktischer Krieges. Die Maschinenspezies der Andromedaner startet über ein Transwarp Tor eine Invasion der Milchstraße, was den lokalen Großmächten starke Verluste beschert, aber auch für das erste Mal eine große militärische Allianz verschiedenster Staaten ermöglicht. Diese Allianz zerbricht aber kurz nach Ende des Krieges. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Cardassianische Union beginnt damit, massenhaft Wracks von im Krieg zerstörten Schiffen anderer Nationen zu bergen und ihre Technik zu studieren und Ressourcen auszuschlachten. Dadurch gelingt der Union eine riesige Aufrüstung, die sie im 24. Jahrhundert zu einer der dominierenden Supermächte des Alphaquadranten macht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2299 *Der Vater von Aydin G. schafft es mit nur 300 Schiffen eine große Flotte der Andromedaner zurückzudrängen und so das Thermopylus System zu halten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) '2300 - 2349' 2311 *Rene Michael wird während des Krieges in den Rang eines Captain versetzt. Nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission zur Verteidigung eines Planeten gegen die Andromedaner tritt er allerdings vorrübergehend aus dem aktiven Dienst. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2314 *Auf Grund des Krieges gegen die Andromedaner schließen sich die Tandamar der Alphaquadrantallianz an. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Operation Unity, eine gemeinsame Operation der Großmächte des Alphaquadranten zerstört einen Serverknotenpunkt der Andromedaner in der kleinen magellanischen Wolke und danach das einzige Transwarp Tor der Andromedaner in der Milchstraße. Da so die Andromedaner keinen Zugang mehr zur Milchstraße haben, beendet dies die andromedanische Invasion. Nachfolgend werden die in der Milchstraße übrig gebliebenden andromedanischen Schiffe angegriffen. Kurz nach Ende des Krieges zerbricht die große Allianz der Staaten des Alphaquadranten auf Grund von Streitigkeiten in Handelsfragen. Einzig die Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen bleibt dauerhaft erhalten als Machtfaktor in der Galaxis. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Eltern von Valok sterben vor seinen Augen durch die Detonation einer Rakete der Andromedaner im Rumpf eines Schiffs der Flotte von Operation Unity. Valok selbst kommt nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Wegen der daraus resultierenden posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung ist er nicht in der Lage die vulkanische Emotionskontrolle zu meistern. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2316 *Eine Miliz, die im Bürgerkrieg auf Anigazerata 12 kämpfte, überfällt ein Sternenflottenschiff, auf dem eine Massenvernichtungswaffe transportiert wurde, die eigentlich während Operation Unity eingesetzt werden sollte, dort aber nicht benötigt wurde und stiehlt diese. Da die Föderation eine Gefahr darin sieht, dass diese Waffe im Bürgerkrieg verwendet werden könnte, startet sie eine Operation um die Waffe wiederzubekommen. Dazu wird mit der Miliz von Al iras tor ein Abkommen über Beitrittsverhandlungen geschlossen, in Folge dessen diese Miliz die Sternenflotte bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Waffe unterstützt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2326 *Farok wird auf Vulkan, auf dem südlichen Inselkontinent Xir´tan, in der Stadt K´lan-ne, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2335 *Melanie Oberleitner wird im Herbst des Jahres auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Beatrice Kendall wird in Marathon an der Nordküste des Oberen Sees auf der Erde geboren. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2336 *Das Kristallwesen greift die Kolonie auf Omicron-Theta an und zerstört diese. Zwei Tage später erscheint die USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 über Omicron-Theta und birgt 57 Überlebende.(SF3DFF RPG) 2337 *Tobias Edwards wird in Bozeman, Montana auf der Erde geboren.(Star Trek Morning Star) *Patricia Lionel wird in der Utopia Planetia Kolonie auf dem Mars geboren.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2338 *Valand Kuehn wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Norwegen, Küstenregion der Lofoten, in Bodö geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2341 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird auf Andoria auf dem Kontinent Ka´Thela in der Provinz Dhara im kleinen Ort Li Mi´She geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2344 *Zerstörung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701 - C in der Schlacht von Narendra III. **Zu den Opfern gehört auch der Ingenieur Robert Lionel, der Vater von Patricia Lionel(Star Trek Morning Star) **Mehrere Gefangene werden von den Romulanern interniert. Einige - meist weibliche - Crewmitglieder gehen Beziehungen mit Romulanern ein, aus denen auch teilweise Kinder entstehen. So hat auch Etsrof tr Zahrell - der Vater von N´karf tr zharell - eine menschliche Ehefrau, die aber mit der gemeinsamen Tochter unauffindbar verschwindet. *Jörn Harling wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Deutschland, Kreis Hochsauerland in der kleinen Stadt Siegen, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2345 *Namoro Kunanga wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Nigeria, Küstenregion, in Port Harcourt geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2348 *Pasqualina Mancharella wird auf der Erde, in der spanischen Stadt Salamanca geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) '2350 - 2359' '2350 - 2354' 2350 *Rick McMahan wird auf der Erde, in der kanadischen Kleinstadt Yellowknife im "Northwest-Territorie" geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Victoria Sarafina Leandros wird auf der Erde, Provinz Griechenland in der Stadt Thessaloniki geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Imania Maray wird auf Betazed - Provinz Mendus in der, nach der Hauptstadt Rixx zweitgrößten Stadt des Planeten, Mendara, die in der Nähe der Hauptstadt liegt, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2351 *Ausbruch eines Grenzkonflikts zwischen Föderation und Tzenkethi. Die Salahadin wird als Leitschiff eines kleinen Verbands in die Grenzregion entsendet, um Nachforschungen über das Verschwinden der U.S.S. Newton anzustellen und gegenbenenfalls die Tzenkethi bei einer möglichen Invasion aufzuhalten. Später gerät auch die USS Okinawa unter Captain Layton in einen Kampf mit drei Tzenkethi - Raider. *Tal´Inuray Filiz wird auf Andoria - Kontinent Ka´Thela - Provinz Thara, in der Stadt Iril geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2352 *Im Jahr 2352 wird Melanie Oberleitner an der Akademie der Sternenflotte aufgenommen, und beginnt ihre medizinische Ausbildung. Dort lernt sie Mark Gerlach kennen und lieben. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) 2353 *Patricia Lionel besucht die Außenstelle der Sternenflottenakademie auf Antares. Ihr Fachgebiet ist dabei die Linguistik.(Star Trek Morning Star) *Beatrice Kendall besucht die medizinische Fakultät der Sternenflottenakademie auf Bolarus IX. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2354 *Lieutenant J.G. Georg Peter Stewart dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier in der Abteilung Astrophysik, als man von der klingonischen Kolonie M'bagh einen Notruf empfängt. Eine unbekannte ökologische Seuche bedroht sämtliches Leben auf dem Planeten. Die Klingonen wollen nicht evakuieren. Der Hohe Rat hat die Zerstörung des Planeten ins Auge gefasst. Der leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier und der Schiffsarzt landen mit einem Team auf der Kolonie. Während von den Medizinern auf dem Planeten um das Leben jedes Klingonen gekämpft wird, versuchen die Wissenschaftler herauszufinden, was auf dem Planeten vorgeht. Stewart findet schließlich das Fragment eines Planeten aus dunkler Materie, dessen Strahlung und chemische Zusammensetzung das natürliche Gleichgewicht des Planeten zerstört hatte.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Valand Kuehn wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Schon früh erkennen seine Eltern das Interesse ihres Sohnes am Sternenflottendienst und legen ihm eine Karriere als Offizier nahe. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) '2355 - 2359' 2355 *Tobias Edwards bewirbt sich an der Akademie der Sternenflotte und beginnt dort eine Ausbildung zum Ingenieur.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2356 *Im Jahr 2356 schließt Melanie Oberleitner die Akademie mit überdurchschnittlichen Noten ab, und wird als Krankenschwester zur USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 versetzt. Während eines Landurlaubs auf der Erde heiratet sie Mark Gerlach. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) 2357 *Georg Peter Stewart erhält seine Ernennung zum Lieutenant-Commander und wird leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der U.S.S. FRONTERRA (STAR TREK - PAMIR) Das Schiff operiert in einem Raumberech, der an die Territorien vier mächtiger und auch teilweise zu dem Zeitpunkt mysteriöser Völker im Alpha-Quadranten grenzt (Cardassianische Union, Breen Konföderation, Tzenkethi-Koalition und der Ferengi-Allianz). Aufgrund seines wilden und ursprünglichen Charakters wird dieser Bereich bald als Ödland bekannt. *Lou-Thorben Ivarsson wird auf der Erde, Norwegen, in der kleinen Fischerstadt Bodö ( Lofoten ), geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Sylvie Gerlach, die Tochter von Melanie Gerlach erblickt auf der USS ALAMO, das Licht der Welt. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno; SF3DFF RPG) *Patricia Lionel schließt die Sternenflottenakademie ab und wird auf die USS ATHENE versetzt.(Star Trek Morning Star) *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Zunächst entscheidet sich Dheran für eine Laufbahn als Wissenschaftler mit dem Fachgebiet Archäologie. In seiner 2. Woche an der Akademie lernt er Valand Kuehn kennen, einen Red-Squad Kadetten im vierten Jahrgang. Nach anfänglichen Differenzen werden beide schließlich gute Freunde. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Kadettenjahre Teil-1) 2358 *Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA. Rene Michael ist als Gast anwesend. Während der Jungfernfahrt gerät die Saratoga in Scharmützel mit dem Obsidianischen Orden. Durch den Einsatz der Saratoga konnte eine Geheimmission des Ordens, die vom Planeten Sariketegon aus geleitet wurde. verhindert werden. Für seine Taten während der Krise wird Rene danach zum Admiral befördert.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Für seinen persönlichen Einsatz bei der Rettung bajoranischer Siedler vor einer cardassianischen Invasion der Kolonie Inkaria erhält Stewart den Silverstar (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Charall wird auf Bolarus - in der kleinen, südlichen Küstenstadt Perexx, unweit der Klippen von Bole, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Im Sommer des Jahres lernt Melanie Gerlach Ensign Valand Kuehn auf der Krankenstation kennen, als dieser seinen Dienst auf der ALAMO antritt. Beide verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut, und schon sehr bald verbindet sie eine kollegiale Freundschaft. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *In seinem zweiten Jahr an der Akademie belegt Tar´Kyren Dheran auch das Fach: Fechten. Schon bald erkennt sein Ausbilder in diesem Fach, dass Dherans kämpferische und taktische Fähigkeiten sich bei Weitem nicht nur auf den Fechtunterricht beschränken. Im Laufe der Zeit wird dieser Ausbilder eine Art Mentor für Dheran und er kann den Andorianer schließlich davon überzeugen, seiner wahren Bestimmung zu folgen, und eine Laufbahn als Kommandooffizier einzuschlagen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Kadettenjahre Teil 2) 2359 *Im Frühjahr des Jahres zerbricht die Beziehung des jungen Tar´Kyren Dheran mit der Rigelianerin Alev Scenaris. Später, im Herbst des Jahres, lernt er eine andorianische Kadettin im zweiten Jahrgang kennen. Beide sind von Beginn an fasziniert von einander, und beginnen eine leidenschaftliche Affäre. * Erstkontakt mit einer insektioden Spezies, genannt die Vikana durch die Mannschaft der USS ATHENE Ensign Patricia Lionel trägt einen Großteil zur Entschlüsselung der komplexen Sprache bei und schreibt ihre Doktorarbeit darüber(Star Trek Morning Star) *Tobias Edwards schließt die Sternenflottenakademie ab und wird auf die USS AL - BATANI versetzt. (Star Trek Morning Star) '2360 - 2369' '2360 -2364' 2360 *November: Während des ersten Cardassianischen Krieges wird bei einem Gefecht der U.S.S. FRONTERRA mit einem Geschwader cardassiansicher Angriffschiffe der Hedeki-Klasse ein Teil der Führungsmannschaft getötet. Als amtierender zweiter Offizier übernimmt Stewart das Kommando und kann das Schiff mit schweren Schäden zu Raumstation Gamma 7 retten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Als Valand Kuehn im Jahr 2360 die andorianische Assistenzärztin der ALAMO, Ahy´Vilara Thren heiratet, ist sie einer der Trauzeugen. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Zum Jahreswechsel fliegt Tar´Kyren Dheran nach Andoria um seine Familie zu besuchen. Während des Fluges lernt er Lieutenant Reneé O´Connor kennen, die zu wissenschaftlichen Forschungen dorthin unterwegs ist. Zuerst interessiert der Andorianer sich lediglich für O´Connors Forschungen. Die junge Frau verrät ihm, dass sie auf der suche nach der versunkenen Eisstadt: Ker´Dhoran ist. Tar´Kyren ist sofort Feuer und Flamme als er von diesem Vorhaben hört. Da sie die Stadt im Gebiet von Tal´Sheran vermutet, und sich Dheran in dieser Gegend sehr gut auskennt bietet er O´Connor spontan seine Hilfe an. Gemeinsam schafften sie das unmöglich scheinende und fanden eine Spalte im Eis, die unter den Gletscher führte, unter dem die Versunkene Stadt verborgen lag. Da man auf Andoria jedoch nicht sehr erbaut davon war, dass Amateure dort erfolgreich gewesen waren, wo sich Korryphäen vergeblich versucht hatten, wurden die wahren Umstände um die Entdeckung der Versunkenen Stadt nur Wenigen bekannt. Während ihrer waghalsigen Exkursion lernen Dheran und O´Connor sich einander näher kennen und lieben. In der nächsten Zeit sehen sich Dheran und O´Connor nur sporadisch, woran sich der Andorianer weit mehr stört, als die Irin. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) (STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) 2361 *Januar: Aufgrund eines personellen Engpasses und seiner besonderen Leistungen wird Stewart zum Commander befördert und erhält das Kommando über die U.S.S. FRONTERRA.(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Tar´Kyren Dheran schließt die Akademie erfolgreich ab, und beginnt seinen Dienst in der Sternenflotte, als Taktischer Offizier auf der USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263, einem Schiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE, im Rang eines Ensign. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 bricht zu einer 5-Jahres-Mission in den Beta-Quadrant auf. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Beatrice Kendall beendet ihre Ausbildung zur Ärztin und wird im Range eines Lieutenant Junior-Grade auf die USS CROCKETT versetzt. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2362 *Kolonisation des Planeten Kirstesoss durch die Föderation. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Erster Ausbruch der maskansichen Pocken auf der Kolonie Maskan II. Das Lazarettschiff USS Crockett leistet medizinsiche Hilfe. Eine der Ärztinnen an Bord Beatrice Kendall, wird dabei infiziert. *Die U.S.S. Fox verlässt den Time Warp Tunnel und gerät unmittelbar in eine Auseinandersetzung eines Raumschiffes der Miranda-Klasse, der U.S.S. LEXINGTON, mit einem cardassianischen Schiff der Galor-Klasse. Das Raumschiff der Miranda-Klasse wird bei der Kollision mit dem cardassianischen Schiff zerstört. Die Fox rettet die Besatzung der LEXINGTON. Erst jetzt stellt man fest, was geschehen ist. Die Fox bringt die Überlebenden zur nächsten Sternenbasis.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Weit abseits aller bekannten Flugrouten und Planeten gerät die ALAMO, bei einem Abschwung unter Warp in die Ausläufer einer Supernova. Zwar gelingt dem Steuermann ein improvisiertes Fluchtmanöver aus dem unmittelbaren Gefahrenbereich, aber dabei wird die Brücke des Schiffes, und der Maschinenraum von zwei Energiewirbeln getroffen, deren glühende Plasmaausläufer sich im inneren des Schiffes austoben. Die Führungsoffiziere des Schiffes und beinahe 80% der Besatzung finden dabei den Tod. Es ist eher ein Zufall, dass sich Valand Kuehn und Sylvie LeClerc nicht unter den Toten befinden. Beide haben zu diesem Zeitpunkt Dienstfrei und halten sich in der Offiziersmesse auf, welche die Katastrophe beinahe unbeschädigt übersteht. Unter den Toten befindet sich auch Lieutenant Ahy´Vilara Thren. Während es Sylvie LeClerc gelingt, einen medizinischen Notdienst zu organisieren, übernimmt Valand Kuehn das Kommando über das Schiff, nachdem der einzige noch lebende höherrangige Offizier an Bord der ALAMO an den Folgen seiner Verletzungen stirbt. Valand Kuehn wendet daraufhin das Notfall-Protokoll der Sternenflotte an und stellt eine Crew aus "Provisorischen Offizieren und Stabsoffizieren" zusammen, um eine funktionierende Kommandostruktur unter den 110 Überlebenden an Bord zu gewährleisten. Dabei versetzt er sich selbst in den Rang eines Commanders, dem höchsten Provisorischen Rang, und ernennt Sylvie LeClerc zum Provisorischen Lieutenant-Commander und gleichzeitig, als XO, zu seiner Stellvertreterin. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Monate später bemerkt Melanie Gerlach, dass Valand Kuehn, der sowohl mit seinen körperlichen, als auch mit seinen seelischen Kräften Raubbau betreibt, kurz davor steht, einen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden. Sie sucht ihn in seiner Kabine auf, mit einer Flasche Tequila, die wie durch ein Wunder die fatale Beschädigung der ALAMO überstanden hat. Beide leeren die Flasche, und verbringen die Nacht mit einander, was sie später beide bereuen. Erst einige Tage danach finden Melanie und Valand einen Weg darüber zu sprechen, was im volltrunkenen Zustand passiert ist, und sie beschließen, diese Nacht zu vergessen, und fortan nie wieder darüber zu reden. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Noch immer steht Tar´Kyren Dheran in Verbindung mit Reneé O´Connor, die nach seiner Rückkehr noch eine ganze Weile auf Andoria zubringt, wo sie sich nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie wieder sehen. Noch drei weitere Male treffen sie einander, wobei Dheran schließlich eine Entscheidung von Reneé verlangt, in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung zu einander. Er gesteht ihr es nicht ertragen zu können ständig von ihr getrennt zu sein. Zu Dherans Bestürzung erklärte Reneé daraufhin ihre Beziehung für beendet. Beide verlieren sich vollkommen aus den Augen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) (STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) *Bei dem letzten Angriff der Klingonen auf die Föderation für die nächsten sieben Jahre, zerstört die USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA einen klingonischen BIRD OF PREY. (SF3DFF RPG) 2363 *Nach mehr als acht Monaten unermüdlicher Reparaturarbeiten, bei denen Valand Kuehn sich selbst nicht schont und überall selbst mit Hand anlegt, ist die USS ALAMO wieder notdürftig zu steuern. Die Schäden auf der Brücke können dabei soweit behoben werden, dass sie wieder zu 65% funktionsfähig ist. In dieser Zeit verdienen sich Valand Kuehn und Sylvie LeClerc, denen es gelingt die Überlebenden zu einer verschworenen und funktionierenden Gemeinschaft zusammen zu schweißen, einen hervorragenden Ruf, und tiefen Respekt bei der Mannschaft. Seit der Katastrophe ist von der vorherigen Anspannung zwischen Kuehn und LeClerc nichts mehr zu merken. Beide ergänzen sich in ihrer Funktion als Kommandooffiziere auf beinahe bewunderungswürdige Weise. Dabei kommen sie sich auch auf freundschaftlicher Basis sehr nahe. Eine Beziehung entsteht jedoch nicht zwischen ihnen, da Kuehn noch immer um seine verstorbene Frau trauert. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Besetzung des Thermopylus System durch die Lyraner nach Aufgabe der Föderationskolonien. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2364 *Erstkontakt mit einen omnipotenten Wesen, dass sich Q nennt, durch die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D *Commander George Peter Stewart legt das Kommando der U.S.S. FRONTERRA nieder und übernimmt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking auf Cestus III. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Gegen Ende des Jahres wird Stewart Bereichsleiter der Fachgruppe zur Erforschung des Borg-Kollektivs *Erst nach weiteren sieben Monaten gelingt es ein Provisorium als Warpkern zu konstruieren, mit dem man das Schiff für jeweils sechs Stunden auf Warp 5,7 beschleunigen kann, bevor man es für mindestens 12 Stunden deaktivieren muss. Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass sowohl die Astrometrik völlig zerstört, als auch die Computerkerne stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden, so dass man nur einen ungefähren Kurs in Föderationsraum setzen kann. Gegen Ende des Jahres gelingt es einem jungen Assistenzwissenschaftler der ALAMO den ungefähren Standort, am Rande der Romulanisch-Neutrale-Zone zu bestimmen und Valand Kuehn entschließt sich einen Außenposten der Föderation anzusteuern. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) '2365 -2369' 2365 *Bau des Raumhafens von Kirstesoss. Dieser Raumhafen wurde einer der 30 wichtigsten Frachthäfen der Föderation. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Stewart heiratet eine Kollegin auf Cestus III *Angriff von romulanschen Renegaten auf die USS Farragut. *Die USS ALAMO erreicht den Außenposten der Föderation, findet ihn jedoch völlig zerstört vor. Zuerst vermutet Valand Kuehn, dass der Stützpunkt von den Romulanern überfallen worden sein könnte. Während ihres Weiterflugs wird das Schiff, zwei Monate später, von zwei romulanischen Kriegsschiffen der D´DERIDEX-KLASSE gestoppt. Nach anfänglichem, beiderseitigen Misstrauen gelingt es Kuehn und Sylvie LeClerc schließlich, die Romulaner dazu zu bewegen, ihnen bei einer notdürftigen Instandsetzung des Warpkerns zu helfen. Dabei erfährt die Crew der ALAMO, dass mittlerweile die neue USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D in Dienst gestellt wurde, der eins der Schiffe wenige Monate zuvor begegnete. Die Romulaner eskortieren, nachdem sie sich einen Überblick von den Schäden an Bord verschaffen durften, die ALAMO zu einer ihrer Flotten-Außenbasen, wo das Schiff knapp drei Monate lang notdürftig repariert wird. Im Gegenzug dafür verlangen die Romulaner jedoch eine Kopie aller Datenbankeinträge der ALAMO. Obwohl Kuehn weiß, dass sich in den Datenbanken der ALAMO, seit der Katastrophe, keine sicherheitskritischen Daten mehr befinden, zögert er die Entscheidung heraus, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, von den Romulanern etwas geschenkt zu bekommen. Als er schließlich, unter Druck der Romulaner zustimmt, gewinnt man auf romulanischer Seite den Eindruck, einen vorteilhaften Handel abgeschlossen zu haben. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) 2366 *Aydin G. wird kurz vor der Schlacht von Wolf 359 zwangsbeurlaubt, da er die Befehle seines Captains missachtete und einigen Bajoranischen Flüchtlingen half vor cardassianischen Verfolgern in den WYN Cluster zu fliehen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Schlacht von Wolf 359: 39 Schiffe der Sternenflotte gehen verloren, darunter auch die USS Tigershark unter dem Kommando von Captain Joran Jakur Belar. Der Captain, Steuermann Edward T. Harris sowie einige weitere Besatzungsmitglieder überleben jedoch.(Star Trek Unity One - Wolf 359) **Nach dem Tod der Führungsoffiziere übernimmt Tar´Kyren Dheran, während der Schlacht von Wolf 359, das Kommando über die mittelschwer angeschlagene USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263 und koordinierte, zusammen mit zwei leicht beschädigten Schiffen der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, einen gemeinsamen Entlastungsangriff auf den Borg-Kubus. Zusammen gelang es den drei Schiffen, die schwer beschädigte USS WELLINGTON / NCC-26125 - ein Schiff der AMBASSADOR-KLASSE - aus der Hauptkampfzone zu schleppen und mehr als 250 Flottenangehörige vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) **Nach der Schlacht wird der Plan gefasst, die Sternenflotte militärisch aufzurüsten. Einige Admiräle, zum Beispiel Rene Michael haben dagegen moralische Bedenken, die aber ignoriert werden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Commander George Peter Stewart legt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking nieder, als bei einem Feldversuch, der über seinen Kopf hinweg von seinen Vorgesetzten autorisiert wurde, mehrere Menschen sinnlos sterben. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Die Crew der USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 entdeckt das Barzan-Wurmloch. Die Barzaner führen darauf Verhandlungen über die Nutzung des Wurmlochs durch. Bei der Untersuchung des Wurmlochs stellt sich heraus, dass dieses instabil ist. Die zwei Ferengi Arridor und Kol stranden durch das instabile Wurmloch im Delta-Quadrant. (SF3DFF RPG) 2367 *Joran Jakur Belar wird vom Sternenflottenkommando reaktiviert und ihm wird die Leitung des Defiant Projekts übergeben. (Star Trek: Unity One) *Föderationsingenieuren gelingt es mit Hilfe von Daten des Asgara Datenkristalls die Ragnarok zu lokalisieren und aus einer Raumanomalie zu bergen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Peter Stewart übernimmt den Lehrstuhl für Astrophysik an der Akademie der Wissenschaften auf Alpha Centauri VII (Al Rijil) (STAR TREK - PAMIR). Kurz darauf wird er Mitglied des Wissenschaftsrates. *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Lieutenant-Senior Grade befördert. Gleichzeitig verleiht man ihm den Christopher Pike Tapferkeitsorden aufgrund seiner Leistungen in der Schlacht von Wolf 359. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Dank romulanischer Unterstützung gelingt es Valand Kuehn, wenige Wochen nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359, die USS ALAMO nach Hause zu bringen und die beinahe sechsjährige Irrfahrt der ALAMO findet in einer der Reparaturwerften über dem Mars ihr Ende. Nachdem die Crew der ALAMO vor dem Untersuchungsausschuss der Sternenflotte die Geschehnisse wiedergegeben hat, werden zahlreiche Belobigungen und Auszeichnungen vergeben. Besonders hebt man dabei die Verdienste der beiden kommandierenden Offiziere, Valand Kuehn und Sylvie LeClerc heraus. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Für eine vorbildliche Handlungsweise im besten Sinne der Sternenflotte werden die Provisorischen Ränge von Valand Kuehn und Sylvie LeClerc als Reguläre Ränge der Sternenflotte bestätigt. Beide treten einen längeren Erholungsurlaub an, bei dem Lieutenant-Commander Sylvie LeClerc, Commander Valand Kuehn beinahe ihre Gefühle für ihn gesteht. Doch sie findet nicht den rechten Moment, und sie möchte auch nicht die enge Freundschaft die zwischen ihnen entstanden ist aufs Spiel setzen, und so trennen sich ihre Wege zunächst, ohne dass Kuehn davon erfährt. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) *Melanie Gerlach und Valand Kuehn bleiben in losem, freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu einander, ohne sich jedoch noch einmal persönlich zu sehen. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Das Sonneninferno) 2368 *August: Stewarts Frau nimmt freiwillig an einer Forschungsmission der Sternenflotte teil. Kurz nach dem Start erhält Stewart von seiner Frau die Nachricht, dass sie schwanger ist. Acht Wochen später verschwindet das Schiff spurlos. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Anfang des Jahres wird Valand Kuehn, nachdem er die Prüfungen im Kommandobereich, der Ordnung halber, nachträglich abgelegt hat, als Erster Offizier, auf die brandneue USS AKIRA / NX-62497, einem Prototypen für Offensiv-Aufklärung und Angriffsaufgaben, unter Captain Marina Ramirez-Escobar versetzt. Anfangs ist es für Kuehn ungewohnt nun einem Captain zu unterstehen, und mehr als einmal geraten Captain Ramirez-Escobar und er heftig an einander. Doch nach einigen Wochen gelingt es Kuehn sich in die neue Mannschaft einzufügen und schon bald merkt auch sein temperamentvoller Captain, was sie an diesem ruhigen und tüchtigen Commander hat. Einige Monate später wird die AKIRA zusammen mit 22 weiteren Schiffen dem Flaggschiff zugeteilt, um während des Klingonischen Bürgerkriegs ein Tachyon-Gitter zwischen dem romulanischen Raum, und dem Raum der Klingonen zu errichten, um herauszufinden, ob romulanische Schiffe heimlich in den klingonischen Herrschaftsbereich einfliegen. Data, an Bord der USS SUTHERLAND gelingt es schließlich die romulanischen Aktivitäten, bei diesem Konflikt offen zu legen und die Romulaner ziehen sich zurück, woraufhin Kanzler Gowron die Auseinandersetzung gegen die Duras-Schwestern gewinnt. Gowron schreibt jedoch später die Geschichte des Krieges um und ignoriert den Einfluss der Föderation, zu seinen Gunsten. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D stellt einen engeren Kontakt mit den Tamarianern her. **Im Zuge dieses Kontakts wird die USS CHALLENGER /NCC71099 entsandt um den Raum der Tamarianer zu kartografieren und deren komplexe Sprache zu entschlüsseln.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2369 *Nachdem die Cardassianer sich aus dem bajoranischen Raum zurückziehen und die Provisorische Bajoranische Regierung die Föderation bittet, die Kontrolle über Terok-Nor zu übernehmen, wird eine Schutzeinheit, zu der auch die USS AKIRA gehört, in den bajoranischen Sektor abkommandiert. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) '2370 - 2379' '2370 - 2372' 2370 *Im Zuge des Vertrages zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und der Föderation entsteht die Entmilitarisierte Zone, an deren Grenze die USS AKIRA in der Folgezeit patrouilliert. *Anfang des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert und tritt seinen Dienst, als Zweiter Offizier, an Bord der USS ODYSSEY, einem Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE an. Mitte des Jahres wird er auf die USS MAGELLAN / NCC-71820, ebenfalls ein Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE, versetzt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Beginn des Konflikts zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und dem Maquis auf Grund von Abtretungen von Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer in Folge des Friedensvertrages von 2370. **Falkenauge, ein ehemaliger Professor der Sternenflottenakademie, der wegen seines Wohnsitz auf Dorvan V von den Zwangsumsiedlungen betroffen ist, schließt sich dem Maquis an und bittet seinen ehemaligen Studenten Aydin G. ihm zu helfen und auch Mitglied des Maquis zu werden, was dieser dann macht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) ** Da das ISC die Cardassianische Union für potentiell gefährlich hält, beliefert es heimlich den Maquis mit Waffen, um die Cardassianer so zu schwächen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Stewart wird Spezialagent des Wissenschaftsrats. Er unterstützt u.a. die Regierung bei der Beseitigung des Destron-Virus auf der Raumstation Planck und agiert bei der Neutralisierung der nausikaanischen Priaten von Devron II, die ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gekapert haben als Undercover Agent. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . 2371 *Absturz der Enterprise - D auf Veridian III. Die Crew der USS FARRAGUT / NCC-60597, darunter auch der Chefingenieur Tobias Edwards, helfen bei der Evakuierung *Valand Kuehn wird im Zuge der andauernden Jem´Hadar Angriffe zum Captain befördert und man überträgt ihm das Kommando über die USS EXODUS / NCC-77007 einem Schwesterschiff der USS AKIRA. Die EXODUS ist das erste Schiff dieser Klasse, dass als leichter Träger konzipiert ist. Dieses Schiffskonzept setzt einen neuen Typ von Schiffs-Captain voraus, und der Admiralstab ist der festen Überzeugung, in Valand Kuehn genau diesen Typ Captain gefunden zu haben. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Die USS Voyager verschwindet in den Badlands auf der Suche nach einen Schiff des Maquis. Erst später stellt sich heraus, dass sie von einer Etenität, genannt "Der Fürsorger" in den Delta-Quadrant geschleudert wurde. *Das GALAXY-KLASSE Schiff USS Sartre fällt dem Maquis in die Hände. Der Maquis überträgt das Kommando über das Schiff an Aydin G. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Basis des Obsidianischen Orden auf Sariketegon wird durch einen Maquis-Angriff fast vollständig vernichtet, der nach Daten ausgeführt wurde, die dem Maquis von Personen gegeben wurden, die 2358 bei der Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA beteiligt waren. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die USS Sartre wird genutzt für einen versuchten Direktangriff auf Militäranlagen auf Cardassia. Die Sternenflotte erhält Informationen über den Plan, weshalb Admiral Rene Michael beauftragt wird, dies zu vereiteln, was dieser dann erfolgreich ausführt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Nach dem Scheitern der Operation befinden sich Aydin G. und einige andere Mitglieder seiner Zelle auf der Flucht und werden von der Sternenflottensicherheit gesucht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) An der Ermittlung werden auch einige Kadetten der Sternenflottenakademie, die sich in ihrer praktischen Ausbildung befinden beteiligt, unter anderem Kamui Aido. (Star Trek - Unity One) * Einrichtung einer Föderationsbotschaft auf der Heimatwelt der Tamarianer. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2372 *Abtrünnige Jem'Hadar entdecken auf einem Planeten im Gamma-Quadranten ein iconianisches Portal und zerstören bei einem Überfall auf die Raumstation DEEP SPACE 9 einen der oberen Andockpylone. Die EXODUS kann dabei den Kurs der fliehenden Schiffe bestimmen und die DEFIANT auf die richtige Spur bringen, um sie zu verfolgen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Militärputsch durch Admiral Leyton **Captain Lairis Ilana gerät in die Hände eines Gründers, als sie auf der Erde weilt, der sie mit der Quickeningseuche infiziert. (Star Trek - DEFENDER - Böses Erwachen) **Captain Lairis Ilana erkennt den Plan von Leyton und versucht zu verhindern, dass seine Adjutantin Erica Benteen, die USS Defiant zerstört. Als letzte Konsequenz schützt sie mit der USS Casablanca die Defiant vor eine Salve Quantentorpedos. Die Casablanca wird dabei zerstört. (Star Trek DEFENDER - Hinter der Maske I und II) *Captain Lairis erhält das Kommando über die USS Defender. (Star Trek DEFENDER - Ein neuer Anfang) *Bau der USS BODELSCHWINGH (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Amtsinhaber Jaresh-Inyo verliert die Präsidentschaftswahlen gegen seinen Widersacher Man Zife von Bolarus '2373 - 2374' 2373 *Nach Admiral Laytons Amtsrücktritt wird Johnathan Stone von der versammelten Admiralität zum Chief Admiral gewählt und erhält damit das Oberkommando über die Sternenflotte.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Schlacht von Sektor 001 Die Borg versuchen die Erde zu assimilieren, werden aber von einer Flotte unter Führung der USS ENTERPRISE /NCC 1701 - E gehindert, indem der angreifende Borgkubus zerstört wird. *George Stewart beantragt ein Forschungsjahr an der Akademie der Wissenschaften und kann an einer von der Sternenflotte durchgeführten Forschungsmission ins Grenzgebiet zu den Tholianern teilnehmen. Ziel ist es die Subraumbrüche, in denen vor mehr als hundert Jahren die U.S.S. Defiaint verschwunden ist zu untersuchen. Bevor die Mission beginnen kann bricht der Krieg mit dem Dominion los (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . *'Beginn des Krieg mit dem Dominion'. *Auf persönlichen Antrag hin wird Belar das Kommando über die USS Escort gegeben.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Während einer Schlacht des Dominion Krieges zählt der Sohn von Admiral Rene Michael nach einem Kampfeinsatz zum Vermissten. (Fanwerke von SSJKamui) *Dank des Einsatzes der USS ESCORT unter Captain Belar kann der Angriff des Dominion auf die Argelio Shipyards zurückgeschlagen werden. (Star Trek: Unity One) *Gegen Ende des Jahres 2373 wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Commander befördert, und übernimmt den Postens als Erster Offizier an Bord der USS EXODUS / NCC-77007 einem Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE. Dank seines taktischen Gespürs stellt sich der Andorianer schon sehr bald als der ideale XO für die EXODUS heraus. Captain des Schiffes ist Valand Kuehn, mit dem der Andorianer seit seiner Kadettenzeit befreundet ist. Gemeinsam nehmen die Freunde an zahlreichen Risikoeinsätzen teil, wobei sich der Andorianer besonders bei Landungsoperationen als unverzichtbar erweist. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2374 ' *Auf dem Planeten Ardana wird der Sekretär des Föderationsabgesanten von Unbekannten ermordet. *Zu Beginn des Jahres 2374 bekommt der Wissenschaftsrat den Auftrag zu einer internen Untersuchung der Sternenflotte. Aufgrund der raschen Erfolge des Dominion ist der Föderationssenat besorgt, das die Flotte unterlaufen wurde. Stewart und einige wichtige Agenten des Rates sollen getarnt die Strukturen untersuchen. Das Unterfangen wird allerdings durch Sektion 31 unterwandert. Es führt dazu, dass Stewart als Kampfgruppenkommandeur Schachmatt gesetzt wird und die Ratstätigkeiten ausgebremst werden. Stewart übernimmt das Kommando einer Kampfgruppe der 13. Flotte, die den Sherman-Sektor verteidigen soll. In ihm liegt auch der Planet Ardana (Mu Leonis III A). Bereits bei seiner ersten Aussenmission gelingt es ihm, einen geheimen Stützpunkt des Dominions auf Benecia auszuheben (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die ardanische Regierung sieht sich auf Grund der fortschreitenden Misserfolge gezwungen, den Aufbau ihrer eigenen Verteidigungskräfte zu forcieren. Fast gleichzeitg wird der Minister des Inneren durch unbekannte Terroristen brutal hingerichtet.Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die Sternenflotte beginnt mit der Reaktivierung von Reserveeinheiten, die in Überschussdepots im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten gelagert werden. Einige dieser Einheiten befinden sich im Überschussdepot 701, dass Mu Leonis II A umkreist. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Im Laufe des Jahres kommt es zu mehreren Gefechten mit hohen Verlusten. Stewarts Einheiten gelingt im Juni die Befreiung eines Gefangenenlagers des Dominions, das sich auf Son'a Territorium befindet. Er sprengt dadurch einen Ring von Dominionagenten und Kollaborateuren, die durch Erpressung Sternenflottenpersonal dazu brachten, die Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte zu verraten. Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Das Chin'toka-System wird von einer alliierten Flotte der Sternenflotte, Klingonen und Romulanern angegriffen und erobert. Die EXODUS nimmt an diesem Angriff teil und es gelingt Kuehn mit dem Schiff mehr als zehn Großkampfschiffe schwer zu beschädigen, oder zu vernichten. Auch die Jagdgeschwader der EXODUS werden bei diesem Einsatz erfolgreich gegen kleinere Feindeinheiten geführt und ihr Flankenschutz trägt nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, dass die EXODUS beinahe unbeschädigt bleibt. Damit kann Kuehn beweisen, dass das in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen des SFC in seine Fähigkeiten berechtigt ist. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Während des Dominion-Kriegs zeichnete sich Tar´Kyren Dheran sich wiederholt durch seine Tapferkeit aus. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Wegen eines Angriffs des Dominion auf ihre Heimatwelt treten die Isukirianer zu ihrem eigenen Schutz der Föderation bei.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) *Schlacht um Helveta *Aydin G. wird von der Sternenflottensicherheit gestellt. Wegen des Personalmangels während des Krieges darf Aydin in der Flotte bleiben und wurde nur degradiert. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) '2375 - 2377 2375 *Melanie Gerlach stirbt bei einem Einsatz des Schiffes auf dem sie dient gegen das Dominion. Auch Valand Kuehn ist auf der Beerdigung zugegen und trifft zum ersten Mal auf Mark Gerlach, und ihre Tochter Sylvie. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Verlust der USS Tempest, wobei nur 16 der 67 Crewmitglieder überleben. (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Captain Tobias Edwards übernimmt das Kommando über die USS Morning Star. (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Im Frühjahr des Jahres kommt es zu Umstrukturierungen. Die Pamir wird an die Neutrale Zone versetzt. Nach einem Gefecht mit regulären romulanischen Einheiten gelingt es Stewart, eine geheime Basis eines radikalen Armes der Tal'Shiar, der mit dem Dominon zusammenarbeitete, zu zerstören. Bei der Mission können romulanische Bürger und gefangengenommene Siedler der Föderation befreit werden, die als Zwangsarbeiter gehalten wurden. Damit kann Stewart das Vertrauen zwischen dem romulanischen Militär und der Föderationsallianz bedeutend verbessern. Kurz darauf tritt das romulanische Reich aus eigenem Antrieb in den Krieg ein. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Mit Hilfe eines gefälschten Notsignals lockt Captain Lairis Ilana Dominionschiffe durch ein Wurmloch in ein hochgefährliches Antimaterie-Universum. Als ein ziviles lissepianischen Sanitätsschiff das gleiche Schicksal teilt, muss sich Lairis vorm Kriegsgericht verantworten, da die Aktion nicht mit dem Sternenflottenkommando abgestimmt war. Sie verliert ihren Rang als Fleetcaptain. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) *Bei Versuch eine Dominionwerft auszukundschaften, wird die USS T'Kumbra abgefangen und zerstört. Ein Teil der Crew darunter auch Captain Solok, wird dabei getötet. (Star Trek T'Kumbra - Die letzten Minuten) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres gelingt es Stewart den Klammergriff, den Sektion 31 um die Arbeiten des Rates geworfen hat, zu sprengen. Er erreicht, dass der Rat fortan ungestört arbeiten kann und gibt den Auftrag des Rates an seinen Freund und Mentor Jeffrey Stone weiter. Stewart bleibt im Gegenzug bis zum Ende des Krieges Kommandant der Pamir. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Dominion Truppen greifen den Planeten Kun – par –ern an. Dank der Intervention von Aydin G. kann ein Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung des Planeten verhindert werden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Breen wird das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte fast vollständig zerstört. **Die Dritte Flotte leitet den Einsatz gegen die Breen beim Kampf um die Erde. Es gelingt Captain Lairis Ilana von der USS DEFENDER, die Breen nach deren Überraschungsangriff auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier erfolgreich zurückzuschlagen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER, Star Trek - Unity One) **Da in der breiten Bevölkerung der Verteidigungspolitik der bisherigen Linksregierung eine große Mitschuld am Angriff gegeben wurde, beginnen die linken Parteien im Föderationsrat massivst unter Stimmverlusten zu leiden, was den konservativen Parteien nutzt und später der KRU ermöglicht, nach 6 Legislaturperioden wieder eine Parlamentsmehrheit zu erlangen und mit Ahmed Yildirim den Präsidenten zu stellen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Nach einem Kamikazeeinsatz gegen das Dominionflaggschiff gilt Lairis als vermisst. Die DEFENDER wird zerstört, aber ein Großteil der Crew kann sich mit Rettungskapseln in Sicherheit bringen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) *Mitte des Jahres 2375 wird Valand Kuehn zum Fleetcaptain befördert. Gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges wird die USS EXODUS von Vize-Admiral William J. Ross persönlich zu Sternenbasis-375 beordert. Commander Tar´Kyren Dheran, der sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einen beinahe legendären Ruf als Nahkämpfer und Kommando-Offizier erworben hat, soll vor dem finalen Angriff auf Cardassia, zusammen mit dem bajoranischen Lieutenant, Fylara Nareen, die Sensorphalanx auf Avenal VII ausschalten. Der Einsatz, zusammen mit dem weiblichen Lieutenant, gelingt, doch Kuehn findet nur seinen Freund Tar´Kyren lebend vor, als er, nach der Schlacht um Cardassia nach Avenal VII eilt um die beiden Offiziere abzuholen. In der Folgezeit hat Kuehn das Gefühl, dass sich sein andorianischer Freund signifikant verändert hat. Einige Tage lang spricht sein Freund jedoch mit Niemandem über die Vorkommnisse auf dem Planeten. Erst zwei Wochen nach dem Kommandoeinsatz findet Kuehn wieder Zugang zu seinem Freund und erfährt, vorerst als Einziger, was sich auf Avenal VII ereignet hat, und warum sich Dheran weigert, die Narbe auf seiner Wange entfernen zu lassen. Kuehn, der bisher den Eindruck hat seinen Freund zu kennen, lernt zu seiner Überraschung dadurch eine neue Seite an ihm kennen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: Episode 01. Das Transwarpnetz) * 1. Schlacht von Cardassia beendet den Dominionkrieg **Zerstörung des ersten Prototypes der Midway-Klasse während des Kampfes *Die Cardassianische Union wird nach Ende des Dominionkrieges von den Siegermächten besetzt.http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Cardassian_history#Post-war_recovery Die Siegermächte teilen Cardassia in 3 Besatzungszonen auf, wovon jede Siegermacht jeweils eine Zone kontrolliert. (STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) **Die Parteien des linken Rand im Föderationsrat sind vehement gegen die Besetzung und den mit ihr verbundenen Militäreinsatz und setzen sich jahrelang erfolglos für seine sofortige Beendigung ein. Die KRU kritisiert die Kampagne der Linken unter dem Aspekt, dass man bei einem Abzug viele Unschuldige, die Hilfe benötigen, im Stich lassen und ein Abzug die globale Sicherheitslage verschlimmern würde. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR, Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Nach dem Sieg über das Dominion stellen die Admiräle Joran Jakur Belar und Sven Torias Sovrane das Konzept für die Taskforce vor. (Star Unity One - Preguel I -IV) *Nach der Besetzung der Cardassianischen Union am Ende des Dominion Krieges schließen sich die Kel'Daxar den Gorn an, um die Besatzungstruppen, die von den Kel'Daxar als Bedrohung angesehen werden, wieder aus dem Gebiet der Cardassianischen Union zu vertreiben. (Star Trek - Unity One) *Unter dem Eindruck der Schäden und Verluste des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers und der angrenzenden Akademie beschließt die Sternenflotte, auch auf anderen Kontinenten der Erde Zweigstellen der Sternenflottenakademie zu gründen. 2376 *Nach dem Krieg verbleibt die EXODUS, als Teil eines schnellen Kreuzerverbandes, im Bajoranischen Sektor, um gegebenenfalls die Schutzflotte für die neue, im Bau befindliche Station, UNITY ONE, im cardassianischen Raum, zusätzlich zu unterstützen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Nach den Wirren des Krieges muss der Rat sich neu orientieren. Während einer internen Revision werden Dokumente gefunden, die George Stewart unter den Verdacht des Hochverrats stellen. Einige seiner Freunde beim Rat und der Sternenflotte glauben an seine Unschuld (STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2377 *Nach den Erfolgen des Wissenschaftsrates während des Dominionkrieges beginnen die ersten politischen Diskussionen über die Gründung eines föderationsweiten Rates. Gegen Ende des Jahres 2377 wird der Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII mehrmals durch den Föderationssenat in delikate Ermittlungen eingebunden. Eine davon war eine mysteriöse Seuche auf mehreren Kolonien, in der Nähe des Tzenkethi Territoriums. George Stewart in einer der ermittelnden Agenten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Einweihung des europäischen Campus der Sternenflottenakademie in Hamburg. '2378 - 2379' 2378 *Rückkehr der im Deltaquadranten verschollenen USS Voyager *Prof. George Stewart wird auf Anfrage des hohen klingonischen Rates nach Narendra III entsandt. Man hat auf dem Planeten alte Ruinen der H'urq gefunden, in denen mysteriöse Dinge geschehen und ein archäologische Team der Föderation tötet (STAR TREK - PAMIR). Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass die zivilen Mitarbeiter der Föderation, durch klingonische Extremisten getötet wurden. Stewart muss verhindern, das ein politisches Desaster geschieht. *Am Hamburger Campus der Sternenflottenakademie kommt es zu zwei Todesfällen unter den Kadetten. Die Verantwortlichen, eine Sekte, welche ausgestoßene Symbionten mit neuen Wirten zusammenbringen will, wird als Täter enttarnt. (STAR TREK - CADTES: Die zhian'tara Sekte) 2379 *Bei dem Besuch des tholianischen Botschafter in der Föderation auf Benecia wird ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt. Die Tholianer glauben den lokalen Behörden nicht, deshalb bittet die Regierung von Benecia den Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII um Hilfe. Stewart kommt einem weitreichenden Komplott auf die Spur. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Der politische Kandidat Herodes der KRU wird bei einer Wahlkampfrede vor Sternenflottensoldaten in der Föderationsbesatzungszone auf Cardassia bei einem Selbstmordattentat verletzt. (Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar) *Zwei Kadetten der Sternenflotte entdecken nach dem Absturz auf einem unerforschten Planeten eine intelligente Form von Molekülen. Nach der Rettung wird das Sternenflottenkommando über diese wichtige Entdeckung informiert. (STAR TREK - CADETS: Opferung) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres ermächtigt der Senat der Föderation die Regierung zur Gründung des Wissenschaftsrates der Föderation. (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Im September findet man Beweise dafür, dass sich noch immer Gefangene aus dem Föderationskrieg in den Händen der Breen befinden. (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Dezember 2379 Präsident Man Zife tritt überraaschend zurück (STAR TREK: TITAN) und verschwindet spurlos. Der Sonderbeauftragter der Föderation für die besetzten Territorien, der ehemalige Präsident Inyo, beauftragt den Wissenschftsrat eine Inspektionsmission in die Breen-Konföderation zu leiten. Gleichzeitig soll ein Team des Rates ermitteln, ob und wo sich die Gefangenen der Breen befinden (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando über die USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 - einem brandneuen Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE, bei dem es sich um einen modifizierten Typ handelt, der als leichter Träger ausgelegt ist. Die Crew ist jung und relativ unerfahrenen. Die nächsten zwei Jahre verbringt die ICICLE fast ausschließlich im Gamma-Quadranten, zum Zweck unbekannte Sternensysteme zu kartographieren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2380 - 2389 '2380 - 2381' 2380 *Mitte des Jahres kreuzt Sylvie LeClerc, mittlerweile, da der Rang sich bewährt hat und nun mit Beginn des Krieges gegen die FDC wieder von der Sternenflotte verliehen wird, ebenfalls Fleetcaptain, den Weg von Valand Kuehn. Als Kommandantin eines Angriffskreuzers der brandneuen LUNA-KLASSE treffen sie sich auf DS9, wo es ein herzliches Wiedersehen zwischen ihnen gibt. Nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen gesteht ihm Sylvie LeClerc endlich ihre Gefühle für ihn. Valand Kuehn, der von dieser Eröffnung völlig überrascht wird, bittet Sylvie darum, ihm Zeit zu geben um sich über seine eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden. Als er kurze Zeit darauf merkt, dass auch seine Gefühle für Sylvie LeClerc sehr stark sind, beginnt er eine feste Beziehung mit ihr. Zum ersten Mal, seit dem Tod seiner andorianischen Ehefrau, hat er wieder das Gefühl, eine Partnerin für den Rest seines Lebens gefunden zu haben. Ende des Jahres wird Valand Kuehn und die EXODUS aus dem bajoranischen Sektor abberufen, und Fleetadmiral William F. Sheridan, zu dem Kuehn stets ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt hat, eröffnet ihm, dass er, mit Beginn des neuen Jahres, zum Commodore befördert wird, und das Kommando über die vierzig Einheiten der Sektorenflotte-Bajor übernehmen soll. Als Flaggschiff soll ihm dabei fortan die USS OBERON / NCC-97334 ein ebenfalls brandneuer LUNA-Angriffskreuzer dienen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Fleetadmiral Belar wird von den Gorn entführt. (Star Trek Unity One - The Hope for Peace) *Die Taskforces nehmen ihre Arbeit auf, darunter auch die 5.Task-Force mit ihrer Operationsbasis Unity One. *Die Liga der freien Welten, zu denen Gorn, Thollianer, Talarianer, Sheliak, Kel'Daxar und Lyraner gehören, erklären der Föderation, den Klingonen und dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg. (Star Trek Unity One - IKC Morak meldet sich nicht) *Die U.S.S. Ulysses entdeckt auf einer Forschungsmission das Wrack der vor über 200 Jahren verschollenen Challenger NX-03. (STAR TREK - CADETS: Guardian Angel) 2381 *2. Schlacht um Cardassia **erster Einsatz des NX-Destructor in einer Kampfsituation **Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200, dass Verbandleitschiff der 5.Task-Force zerstört. (Star Trek Unity One - Inavsion I) *Anschlag auf die Raumstation Unity One mittels Sprengstoff durch die FDC. (Star Trek Unity One - Terror auf UNITY ONE) *Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200 - A wird in Dienst gestellt. (Star Trek Unity One - The new Ship) *Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten im Kampfeinsatz, und seiner Eigenschaft keine Risiken zu scheuen, auch wenn es hoch her geht, wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran - als erster andorianischer Raumschiffkommandant - für die 5.Task-Force, von Fleetadmiral Joran Jakur Belar angefordert. Unter der Besatzung der ICICLE kursiert das Gerücht seine Antennen haben einen halben Tag lang wahre Veitstänze aufgeführt, nachdem er über Subraumkanal davon erfahren hat. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Als Commodore übernimmt Valand Kuehn die Sektorenflotte-Bajor, die als Bedeckung für Sternenbasis-375 dient. Nach einer inoffiziellen Unterredung mit Vizeadmiral Kathryn Janeway, während der Geburtstagsparty eines gemeinsamen Bekannten, fordert Kuehn die USS PHOEBE / NCC-97445 unter Fleetcaptain Sylvie LeClerc an. Seiner Bitte wird entsprochen und im Februar des Jahres eröffnet ihm das Oberkommando der Sternenflotte, dass sein Verband den Schutz für die in Angriff genommene neue Sternenbasis FORTRESS-ALPHA bilden wird. Kurz danach führt Valand Kuehn ein einddringliches Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Vizeadmiral William J. Ross. Bei einem weiteren Gespräch mit Ross, wenige Wochen später, ist Fleetadmiral Joran Jakur Belar, via Subraumfunk, über einen sicheren Kanal, zugegen und Kuehn erfährt von den beiden Admiralen Einzelheiten zu Dingen, über die ihn Janeway bereits grob orientiert hat, und die ihn nachdenklich stimmen. Beide Männer stellen ihn dabei vor eine Wahl, die sein Loyalitätsempfinden, auf eine harte Probe stellen. Als er schließlich eine Entscheidung trifft, und er von den beiden Admiralen in ihre Planung eingeweiht wird, schlägt er schweren Herzens vor, dass sein bester Freund, in wichtigen Angelegenheiten als Verbindungsperson zwischen ihnen dienen soll. (STAR TREK - ICICLE) *Nach einem gemeinsamen Kampfeinsatz mit der USS ESCORT / NCC-74200-A wird die USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 von Fleetcaptain Reneé O´Connor´entsandt, eine Subraumanomalie zu untersuchen. Bevor die ICICLE ihr Ziel erreichen kann werden der Captain und der XO der ICICLE, zusammen mit 5 weiteren Offizieren des Schiffes, von einer unbekannten Macht entführt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Der Zweite Offizier der ICICLE, Lieutenant-Commander Rick McMahan, übernimmt das Kommando an Bord und entsendet Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz, zusammen mit einem MACO-Team und dem Chefwissenschaftler, Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling, zu dem Planeten, von dem die Subraumanomalien ausgehen. Das Team entdeckt eine alte Bodenstation, in welcher Harling ein Portal aktiviert, dass zu einem Transwarpnetz gehört. Mit Hilfe dieser Portale kann man verschiedene Planeten, die über die gesamte Galaxis verstreut sind, und sogar einige Planeten, die außerhalb der Milchstrasse liegen, erreichen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieses "Transwarpnetz" vor über einer Million Jahren vom Volk der Cryllianer, die in direkter Linie von der Spezies der Urhumanoiden abstammen, angelegt wurde. Gleichzeitig erfährt das MACO-Team um Filiz und Harling, dass es sich bei den Cryllianern um Spezies 1 handelt, aus denen sich, durch eine verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die Borg entwickelt haben. Ein Teil der Vergangenheit der Borg kann somit enträtselt werden. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Während die Suche nach den Vermissten im Gange ist, werden Dheran und die "entführten" Offiziere der ICICLE von den Cryllianern rekrutiert, um die Galaxis vor einer möglichen Invasion eines humanoiden Volkes, aus der Kleingalaxis Fornax zu bewahren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella werden vom Rest des Teams getrennt. Da ihnen der Rückweg versperrt ist, den das übrige Team nahm, führt ihr Weg über die Große Magellansche Wolke in den Delta-Quadranten, auf eine Koloniewelt der Voth. Dort treffen beide auf einen Freund von Forra Gegen, den sie schließlich dazu bewegen können, sie zu ihren Kameraden zurück zu bringen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Sowohl von den Voth, als auch von den Cryllianern, erhält die Crew der ICICLE wichtige Daten und Informationen, die ihnen im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Allianz nützlich sein werden. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Das Transwarpnetz") *Anfang August des Jahres wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran, zusammen mit Captain Lairis Ilana und Captain Selius, von Fleetadmiral Joran Jakur Belar zur Erde abkommandiert, um an der Akademie der Sternenflotte als Gastredner die Taskforces zu repräsentieren. Dabei schließen die drei Captains Freundschaft. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht, finden Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella zueinander und unterhalten ab diesem Zeitpunkt eine feste Beziehung. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Freundschaften") *Im September finden auf der Station UNITY ONE die Sektorenmeisterschaften im Degenfechten statt, an denen auch Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella teilnehmen. Während des Trainings kommt es zu Spannungen zwischen Dheran und seiner XO. *Commodore Valand Kuehn, ein Freund Dherans, der ebenfalls am Turnier teilnimmt, erscheint auf der Station und berät mit Belar ein geheimes Unternehmen im Gamma-Quadrant, dass beide auf November des Jahres terminieren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Kampftaktiken") *Unmittelbar nach dem Turnier lässt Belar Dheran zu sich rufen, um ihn in ein Kommandounternehmen einzuweihen, dass in wenigen Tagen abrollen soll, und zum Ziel hat, der Allianz einen empfindlichen militärischen Schlag zu versetzen. Dheran stimmt zu, obwohl sich diese Mission als Himmelfahrtskommando erweisen könnte. Im Zuge dieses Unternehmens schießt Dheran mit einem von Belars altertümlichen Colts auf den Admiral und wird im Anschluss an diese Tat verhaftet und im Sicherheitstrakt AA-23 eingesperrt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Kampftaktiken") *Pasqualina Mancharella, die sich mit Leib und Seele in Dheran verliebt hat, wird von Valand Kuehn im Glauben gelassen, dass dies zu einem Plan des Fleetadmirals gehört, die anstehenden Wahlen zum Chiefadmiral der Sternenflotte zu manipulieren. Die Spanierin ersinnt daraufhin, zusammen mit einigen der Führungsoffiziere der ICICLE, einen Plan, um den Captain, zusammen mit einem gefangenen talarianischen Admiral, zu befreien, und mit dem Schiff von der Station zu fliehen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Kampftaktiken") *Nachdem man Captain Dheran und den talarianischen Admiral befreit hat, gelingt die Flucht mit der ICICLE, von UNITY ONE. Dabei macht Lieutenant Junior-Grade Rania Singh-Badt die Reise unfreiwillig mit. Nachdem ihr erster Sabotageversuch, um das Schiff am Start zu hindern, scheiterte, gelingt es ihr, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz, die für die Mission zusätzlich in den Computer der ICICLE installiert wurde, zu löschen, was das gesamte Unternehmen in Frage stellt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: "Die Kriegslist des Admirals") *Während einer Mission im Liropar Asteroidengürtel wird das Föderationsraumschiff USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 schwer beschädigt. Dabei kommen 54 Besatzungsmitglieder ums Leben. (STAR TREK RPG - ESTRELLA DEL ALBA - Mission 01: Es war einmal.) '2382 - 2389' 2382 *Die U.S.S. PAMIR wird vermisst. George P. Stewart kehrt in den Dienst der Flotte zurück und wird Kommandant der U.S.S. FRONTERRA. Mit etwas Beziehungen erhält er den gleichen Auftrag, wie die PAMIR: Erforschung des unbekannten Raum zwischen der Tholianischen Hegemonie, der Been Konföderation und dem galaktischen Rand. Stewart hofft die PAMIR zu finden. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die Silitheren liefern dem Diktator von Sendorkian eine Transwarp Waffe. Der Sternenflottengeheimdienst bekommt Informationen darüber und die Föderation verlangt die sofortige Abrüstung der Waffe, was von Sendorkian aber abgelehnt wird. Beginn der Sendorkian Krise. Trotz der Intervention von nahmhaften Föderationsbotschaftern wie Jean Luc Picard eskaliert die Krise und es kommt zu einer bewaffneten Konfrontation, die den Beginn des 2. intergalaktischen Kriegs markierte. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **6 Monate nach Ende der Sendorkian Offensive finden einige Sternenflottenoffiziere auf ihrer ersten Mission die überlebenden der USS ARISTOTELES, die nach der Zerstörung des Schiffs während der Offensive als Verschollen galten, aber in Wahrheit überlebten und als Guerillakämpfer im Süden des Planeten kämpften, wo sich noch Widerständler der alten Regierung befanden, die die Föderationsbesatzer angriffen. Viele Überlebenden wurden nach dem Ereignis für nicht Kriegsdiensttauglich erklärt und deshalb von der Sternenflotte an Orte versetzt, die fernab der aktuellen Fronten lagen, zum Beispiel an den Raumhafen Kirstesoss. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **In der ersten Phase des Krieges versuchen die Silitheren die Mächte des Alphaquadranten zu schwächen Konflikte zwischen den einzelnen Staaten zu sähen, was zum großen Teil funktionierte. Die ADVI konnte später die Wogen zum großen Teil wieder glätten. Einige Mächte des Alphaquadranten fanden allerdings nicht zum Frieden zurück. Zum Beispiel flammte der jahrtausende Alte Konflikt zwischen Kzinti und Lyranern wieder auf. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Während des Krieges wird Alex Szabo Mitglied einer Geheimdienstabteilung zur Dekodierung von Verschlüsselungen nachdem er eine kurze Zeit in der Entwicklungsabteilung von Utopia Planitia beteiligt war an der Entwicklung eines Trainingsprogrammes für Piloten. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) **Da die Sternenflotte wegen des Krieges schnell viele neue Schiffe besetzen muss werden einige Offiziere in einem beschleunigten Verfahren in Kommandoposten befördert und es werden viele Maquis angehörige rehabilitiert. Wegen diesem Programm erhält Aydin G. das Kommando über die USS Gerentaika. Aus dem gleichen Grund wurden viele Mitglieder der Flotte auch ausserplanmäßig zu Fleetcaptains befördert, unter Anderem Sven K.. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Erstes bekanntes Auftreten des Jiternan Syndrom an Föderationssoldaten, die in einem Einsatz in der kleinen Magellanischen Wolke infiziertes Geflügelfleisch aßen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Durch die Kriegsverluste werden die Rohstoffe, allen vorran Dilithium knapper. Durch diese Rohstoffknappheit gewinnen die internationalen Märkte an Bedeutung. Fast jede größere Nation des Alphaquadranten verliert ihre Autarkie. Unter Anderem um Kriegsverluste zu kompensieren sind viele Nationen gezwungen Kredite aufzunehmen oder einschneidene Sparprogramme, zum Beispiel bei dem Militär oder den Sozialsystemen zu beschließen. Da die Föderation bei dem Etat für die Sternenflotte nicht sparen kann und die Sozialsysteme nicht kürzen will entscheidet die Regierung, die Neuverschuldung zu erhöhen. Dadurch verschafft die Föderation sich zuerst einmal eine gewisse Sicherheit, aber im Lauf der Jahre weitet sich die Neuverschuldung zu einer großen Krise aus.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 2383: *Die FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRONS - kurz FRS - werden gegründet. Oberkommandierende der FRS ist seit ihrer Gründung Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Es gab vor der Gründung einige heftige Debatten - sowohl im Föderationsrat, als auch im Sternenflottenkommando. Letztlich gaben wiederholte Übergriffe der echsenhaften Tzenkethi den endgültigen Ausschlag zu dieser einschneidenden Umstrukturierung der Sternenflotte. Der Stellvertretende Chef der Sternenflotte, Admiral William J. Ross steht dem Konzept der FRS kritischer gegenüber als Kathryn Janeway, auch wenn er um die Notwendigkeit einer Neustrukturierung der Sternenflotte weiß. (STAR TREK - DIVIDED) 2384 *Die Erde wird von den Silitheren in einem Blitzangriff angegriffen, bei dem es den Silitheren gelingt ein Sporenschiff auf die Oberfläche zu bringen. In Folge dessen können die Silitheren große Teile der Erde einnehmen. Das Hauptquartier der Föderation wird in Folge des Angriffs auf den Planeten Skorteniopolis verlegt. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Durch die Aktivierung des Transatlantischen Schildes konnten einige Gebiete der Erde vor der Eroberung geschützt werden. Da man durch den Schild aber nicht beamen konnte kam es zu Problemen, die Menschen unter dem Schild zu versorgen. Später fand der Sternenflottenkadett Aralak Animus Yagiyu eine Stelle am Schild durch die es unter speziellen Umständen möglich war zu beamen. Deshalb wurde die Operation Raumbrücke gestartet, wo in einigen Zeitabständen regelmäßig vom Mond aus Shuttles an eine bestimmte Stelle vor dem Schild flogen, durch die man beamen konnte und dort die benötigten Ressourcen hinunterbeamten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Wegen Problemen mit dem Generator muss ein Konvoi neues Material zum Schildgenerator bringen auf dem Landweg. Dieser Konvoi gerät in Kämpfe mit den Silitheren. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Die FRS besteht mittlerweile aus insgesamt 24 schnellen Kampfverbände, bestehend aus jeweils 50 Einheiten. Diese Einheiten sind in den Monaten zuvor speziell für Kampfeinsätze aufgerüstet, oder umgerüstet worden, wobei die Forschungskapazität dieser Schiffe auf ein Minimum beschränkt wird. In erster Linie sollen diese Verbände in den Schlüsselsektoren der Föderation für Sicherheit sorgen. Commodore Vilarai Ter´Kharyn übernimmt das Kommando über die USS MIDWINTER / NCC-90125 und die 14.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON. (STAR TREK - DIVIDED) 2386 *Kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit, wird die USS PERCEPTION, unter dem Kommando von Commodore Reneé O´Connor von feindlichen Streitkräften überfallen. Ihr Verlobter,Fleetcaptain Tar´Kyren Dheran, ist mit der USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 außer Reichweite, und so obliegt es Pasqualina Mancharella, Captain der USS IVANHOE / NCC-90127 Reneé O´Connor zu retten. Dheran und O´Connor heiraten schließlich auf UNITY ONE, wobei es Fleetadmiral Joran Jakur Belar vergönnt ist, die Zeremonie zu vollziehen. Dabei sind Gwen McNamara und Captain Pasqualina Mancharella, die kurzfristig für den besten Freund des Andorianers einspringt, als Trauzeugen geladen. Kurz vor der Hochzeitszeremonie entfernt sich Pasqualina Mancharella jedoch wortlos. Fleetcaptain Lairis Ilana folgt der emotional aufgewühlten Spanierin, die Jahre zuvor ein Verhältnis mit Dheran hatte. Nachdem Lairis Ilana der Spanierin klar machen kann, dass die Wahl des Andorianers eine große Ehre für sie darstellt, fängt sich Pasqualina Mancharella, und die Hochzeit kann, wie geplant stattfinden. Erst während der Zeremonie lässt die Spanierin, die immer noch sehr viel für Dheran empfindet, innerlich endgültig los. Während der anschließenden Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten hält Pasqualina Mancharellas Freund, Commander Christian Sinemus, überraschend um ihre Hand an, und die Spanierin willigt glücklich ein. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Zwei Hachzeiten und ein Versprechen) *Hinzufügung der USS BODELSCHWINGH zur 12. Flotte der Sternenflotte. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *1. Schlacht um das Tannenberg System. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Operation Abrechnung (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **In Folge der Operation nimmt die Sternenflotte einen Horchposten der Silitheren ein, mit dem man Zufällig auf eine Raumanomalie im Deltaquadranten stößt, in der die Tiamat sich befindet. Die Sternenflotte schickt sofort Wissenschaftler los, um das Schiff zu bergen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) ***Nach Ende von Operation Abrechnung wird die neu gebildete 12. Flotte umstrukturiert und Repariert. Die Ragnarok wird der Flotte angegliedert. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Die Silitheren bekommen Windt vom Bergungsversuch der Tiamat und schicken Flotten um dieses Schiff ebenfalls einzunehmen. Die Sternenflotte bemerkt dies und schickt die neu reparierte 12. Flotte los, um dies zu verhindern und die Wissenschaftler zu retten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2390 - 2399 2396 *Angriff des 1. Caine auf die Regierungsgebäude von Ares City. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 2400 - 2499 2410 *Auf Grund des Zusammenbruchs des Hypothekenmarktes in der Ferengi Allianz geschieht der Börsencrash von 2410. Wegen ihrer hohen Staatsschulden wird die Föderation hart von der Krise getroffen. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) Siehe auch * Die Geschichte des Spiegeluniversums: 1914 - 2410 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Main